


Comment devenir (presque) un Gentil en douze leçons

by Nelja



Series: Presque Gentil [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Fantasy, Foe Yay, Fractured Fairy Tale, Humor, Multi, Parody, Teenage Rebellion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terreur est le fils d'une méchante sorcière, mais il veut devenir un Gentil - pas par principe, non, il a juste lu quelque part qu'ils gagnaient toujours. Avec en invités spéciaux une bonne fée, une princesse et un homme-lézard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orientation professionnelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).



Il était une fois une sorcière qui avait un fils.

Cet enfant faisait son désespoir. Au lieu de rester sagement auprès d'elle à étudier les poisons ou la magie noire, il préférait aller courir sur les chemins.

Ceci dit, tout revers ayant sa médaille, il en profitait pour se battre avec les enfants du voisinage, leur tirer les cheveux, voire voler leurs goûters. Pour cela, on le surnommait souvent Terreur, ce dont sa mère était plutôt fière, à tel point qu'elle utilisait rarement son nom de baptême (que, d'ailleurs, tout le monde a oublié, incluant le narrateur de cette histoire, mais il ne faut pas le dire).

Le jour vint où elle envisagea de le faire passer de la catégorie "enfant" à "adolescent" - ce qui signifiait que biologiquement c'était fait depuis plusieurs années. La sorcière se gratta la gorge, prit un air solennel, et commença : "Mon fils..."

"Oh non, tu vas vouloir parler de mon avenir ! Ou de sexe ! Je ne sais même pas lequel te concerne le moins !"

Elle sembla quelque peu décontenancée et bafouilla. Son fils poursuivit, lui coupant la parole avec netteté : "En tout cas, il est hors de question que je me lance dans la sorcellerie !"

"C'est justement ce sujet que je voulais aborder. Il me semblait avoir deviné ton faible intérêt pour cet art. Mais sais-tu que ton père était..." - elle poursuivit sur un ton dramatique, qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier d'un peu romanesque si on avait envie de se faire changer en crapaud - "un terrible chevalier noir !"

Devant cette révélation, Terreur montra en tout et pour tout un mépris muet. Puis, comme sa mère semblait attendre une réaction, il se résigna à le changer en mépris verbalement exprimé.

"C'est n'importe quoi, comme boulot ! Les forces du mal, et tout ! Vous n'avez jamais lu un conte ? Les gentils gagnent toujours !"

"Cesse de dire des insanités !"

"Ah ouais ? Ben moi je dis que si mon père n'est pas rentré depuis toutes ces années, c'est parce qu'il s'est fait tuer lamentablement par un héros du côté du Bien. En essayant d'enlever une princesse. Ou de garder la porte d'un château. Tout ça."

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Je sais bien qu'il peut être tentant, à ton âge, de s'opposer à ses parents, mais un tel manque de respect n'est pas..."

"Ou alors il a trouvé une autre femme. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, quand on y pense. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je vais devenir un Gentil ! Comme ça, je gagnerai à la fin !"

La sorcière sembla comme frappée par la foudre.

"Mais ce serait trahir ton sang !"

"Mouais. Rien à battre."

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas... une troisième voie... l'élevage de dragons peut-être... ou..."

Terreur répondit par un juron extrêmement vulgaire. Sa mère enchaîna sur une casserole violemment jetée à la tête. A la fin de l'échauffourée, Terreur passa littéralement par la fenêtre. Des promesses de ne plus jamais se revoir furent échangées, ainsi que des menaces.

Elles étaient logiquement incompatibles, mais personne ne songea à faire une remarque à ce sujet.

Terreur ramassa philosophiquement la part de ses affaires qui avait volé avec lui. Elles étaient tachées de boue. Il faudrait qu'il menace une jeune fille des environs pour qu'elle lui fasse la lessive.

Puis il redressa la tête, et partit fièrement vers son destin de Gentil Héroïque.

Il venait de s'élever contre une puissante sorcière, après tout. C'était un bon début.


	2. Débuts difficiles

En théorie, il devait faire de bonnes actions. Et aussi combattre des monstres - ça, ça aurait été facile, du moins si un monstre avait pointé le bout de son nez, de ses tentacules, ou tout équivalent. Les bonnes actions étaient un problème autrement plus délicat.

En plus, il allait devoir manger. Pouvait-on se nourrir sans argent et en commettant de bonnes actions ? Il en doutait.

Peut-être pouvait-il faire un échange standard ? Chercher un autre héros débutant avide de bonnes actions, mais qui serait soutenu par ses parents et aurait un déjeûner sur lui ? Comme ça, ça lui ferait une occasion. Et en échange... Terreur ne lui casserait pas la gueule, par exemple. Ca lui semblait un bon plan.

Sauf qu'aucun héros en devenir ne passait sur la route. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Le pays, du moins si on en jugeait par les kilomètres qu'il avait parcourus depuis le matin, lui semblait souffrir d'une pénurie de monstres. Il fallait éviter la concurrence.

Il vit alors sur le bord de la route un buisson de ronces. Peut-être était-ce sa chance de manger sans léser personne ! Pour les bonnes actions, on verrait plus tard.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas le premier à avoir cette idée ; les mûres restantes étaient plutôt acides, sans compter qu'il fallait se piquer les doigts pour les cueillir. Il jura plusieurs fois, piétina les ronces de ses bonnes chaussures (qui seraient moins bonnes ensuite), et réussit à assimiler l'équivalent d'un maigre repas.

C'est alors qu'il vit la colombe.

Elle était prisonnière des ronces, et avait déjà abîmé ses ailes en essayant de quitter le buisson. Même si le rouge qui maculait ses plumes blanches était aussi constitué en grande partie de jus de mûres. Voilà donc pourquoi la récolte de Terreur avait été si maigre ! Une partie de lui murmurait que c'était bien fait.

Mais il décida de se montrer rationnel. Après tout, n'était-ce pas l'occasion qu'il cherchait ? Celle de faire une bonne action ? Avec précautions - il n'avait pas l'habitude - et quelques grimaces, il écarta les vrilles épineuses pour laisser la colombe s'échapper.

Au lieu de s'enfuir, elle se posa sur son épaule, se dandina un peu. Elle n'était pas très intelligente, pensa-t-il. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé de viande - enfin, depuis la veille, mais cela lui semblait longtemps. Ceci dit, il prit son mal en patience. Il n'était pas facile de faire des bonnes actions. Sinon, on ne les mentionnerait même pas dans les contes, pas plus que les passages où les héros vont aux toilettes.

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie." commença la colombe.

Terreur ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre parler. Sa mère était une sorcière, après tout ! Il avait déjà vu parler des choses autrement plus surprenantes - et autrement plus tramatisantes, s'il pouvait se permettre de donner son avis.

"Mouais, je sais." marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. "J'suis pas débile."

Soit elle ne l'entendit pas, perdue dans son propre discours, soit elle était de particulièrement bonne composition.

"Pour te remercier, je vais te donner une de mes plumes. Si tu la brandis en disant "à moi, petite colombe", tu deviendras un oiseau comme moi, et tu pourras voler. Attention, elle ne pourra servir qu'une fois !"

Le volatile arracha en effet une de ses petites plumes, et la tendit à Terreur, qui l'accepta, avec la certitude d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Au sens rentable.

Puis l'oiseau blanc toujours un peu taché de rouge s'envola dans le ciel, quoique un peu péniblement. Soit il était blessé, soit il avait mangé trop de mûres. Ou il avait des crampes. Ou il était vraiment débile, et il avait arraché une plume importante. Enfin, il n'y avait pas de raison pour se poser ce genre de questions. Maintenant que Terreur avait la plume, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important.

Soudain, une vive lumière l'environna, au point qu'il dut fermer les yeux.

"Tu es prometteur, mon enfant, et je vais te guider sur le chemin du Bien."

Quand il les rouvrit, une bonne fée se tenait devant lui.


	3. Directeur de quête

Elle ne s'était pas présentée ; cependant, il était facile de deviner ce qu'elle était à son apparence. Ces vingt centimètres de haut, cette robe rose et légère, cette taille surnaturellement fine, cette fleur posée sur la tête... cela ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une bonne fée.

Ou à la rigueur...

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

"Je suis une bonne fée, mon petit !"

"Et comment savez-vous qui je suis et ce que je veux faire ?"

La bonne fée se gratta la gorge.

"Eh bien, je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais apparemment, c'est la seule façon pour que tu me fasses confiance. Il se trouve que ta mère a téléphoné à l'Amicale des Méchants pour se plaindre de ton comportement. Et nous les avons sur écoute."

"Oh." Terreur aurait presque rajouté "cool", mais quelque chose de profondément ancré en lui l'empêchait d'appliquer ce qualificatif à quelqu'un qui utilisait une fleur rose comme chapeau.

"Aussi," poursuivit la prétendue fée, "quand nous avons appris ça, j'ai été envoyée te guider. Nous savons à quel point il peut être difficile de faire le Bien quand on n'y a pas été entraîné."

Terreur avait bien fait de se taire. Système d'écoute ou pas, elle n'avait rien de cool.

"Et comment je sais que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de l'Amicale des Méchants déguisé ?"

"C'est une bonne question. Mais écoute, tu es un grand garçon, tu es doué de jugeote. Nous n'avons qu'à dire que tu ne suivras mes conseils que quand tu les estimeras effectivement bons."

Bon, elle pouvait remonter d'un minuscule cran dans l'estime de Terreur. Et de toute façon, aucun méchant de sa connaissance n'aurait accepté de porter un costume pareil, même pour un plan démoniaque. Pas que parfois, leurs vêtements ne soient pas d'un goût douteux, mais ils étaient toujours persuadés d'être bien habillés, avec les couleurs maléfiques qui leur allaient le mieux.

"Bon, tu peux venir." grogna-t-il.

La fée ne se fit pas prier, et grimpa sur son épaule. C'était une manie, ou quoi ? OK, il les avait particulièrement larges, et il y avait de la place. Mais quand même.

"Bon, alors, est-ce que tu as une idée de quête héroïque que je pourrais trouver ?" commença Terreur. "Vous savez, un des problèmes avec le fait d'être un Méchant, c'est qu'il faut toujours attendre des plombes. Que le chevalier arrive au château, que la princesse ait seize ans..."

La fée se gratta la gorge. "Parfois, cela arrive aussi quand on est un héros."

"Oh non..."

"Il faut apprendre la patience. Des fois, il faut attendre des années... souvent trois, ou sept, ou des multiples, d'ailleurs. De bons nombres."

"Ne me dis pas qu'il y a une possibilité pour que ça prenne vingt-et-un ans !"

Elle eut à nouveau l'air un peu embarrassée. "Cela dépend. Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas éternellement jeune ?"

Terreur, qui n'en avait aucune idée, jura, pour le principe. Quand sa mère lui avait parlé de son avenir, elle aurait pu mentionner ça, plutôt que de soulever des questions stupides comme le respect des traditions familiales !

La fée essaya de lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas être vulgaire. Terreur surenchérit dans la violence verbale gratuite, y rajoutant d'ailleurs un peu de violence physique, en essayant d'écraser la fée sur son épaule comme si elle avait été un moustique. Mais elle l'esquiva lâchement.


	4. Quelques exercices simples

A cheminer, ils aperçurent une toile d'araignée, dans laquelle une fourmi se débattait misérablement.

"Voilà ton occasion de faire une bonne action !" s'exclama la bonne fée. "Si tu allais délivrer la pauvre fourmi ?"

"Mais pour ça, il faudrait détruire la toile." répondit Terreur. "Je veux dire, ne faudrait-il pas prendre les intérêts de l'araignée en compte ?"

"Si tu veux devenir un héros," s'exclama la bonne fée, "il faut protéger les faibles !"

"Attendez, pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il fallait protéger les innocents ? Mais là, la fourmi est aussi carnivore que l'araignée, non ?"

"Ecoute, fais-moi confiance ! J'ai plus d'expérience que toi ! Va délivrer cette fourmi ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de tuer cette araignée, non ? Elle se fera une autre toile !"

"Et s'il avait fallu le faire ?"

"Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille !"

"Bon, bon..."

Terreur s'approcha de la toile, et la démolit suffisamment subtilement pour ne pas écraser la fourmi dans le processus, ce qui serait un peu allé à l'encontre du but désiré (encore qu'on aurait pu arguer que cela aurait abrégé ses souffrances).

"Merci !" s'exclama l'insecte. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et pour te remercier, je vais te donner une de mes pattes."

Terreur fronça les sourcils "Tu n'en as que six, non ? Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?"

"Enfin, un morceau, plutôt, mais nous n'allons pas rentrer dans les considérations biologiques. L'important est que si tu la tiens en t'exclamant "à moi, petite fourmi", tu deviendras une fourmi comme moi et tu pourras te glisser partout."

Et me faire prendre par des toiles d'araignée, et me faire écraser par inadvertance, pensa silencieusement Terreur.

"Attention cependant," conclut la fourmi, "elle ne pourra servir qu'une fois."

Et elle repartit mener sa vie de fourmi. Terreur rangea avec soin le fragment de patte de fourmi dans son mouchoir - c'était quand même carrément plus facile à perdre qu'une plume de colombe - et souhaita ne pas en avoir besoin prochainement pour cause de rhume impromptu. Du mouchoir, évidemment.

La bonne fée le complimenta, et ils marchèrent encore, jusqu'à croiser, au détour d'un chemin, un loup qui boîtait.

"Si tu allais l'aider ?" suggéra la bonne fée.

"Mais c'est un loup ! Est-ce qu'il peut compter comme faible ?"

"Regarde, il boîte !"

"Il peut toujours quand même m'avaler la tête si je m'approche ! Ou si je le laisse approcher !"

"Ne me dis pas que tu as peur !"

"Est-ce que c'est avoir peur que de tenir rationnellement compte des dangers ? Si oui, j'ai peur."

"Il saura que tu essaies de l'aider !"

"Et si en fait j'essaie seulement de faire en sorte que tu arrêtes de me harceler ?" grogna Terreur. Mais il se dirigea quand même vers le loup.

"Il a une épine dans la patte." constata-t-il.

"He bien enlève-la !"

"Mais est-ce que si je le soigne je suis responsable de tous les agneaux qu'il va manger à partir de maintenant ? Je suis censé protéger les faibles et les innocents, non ?"

"Tu es censé aider tous ceux qui sont en détresse ! Ecoute un peu ton coeur !"

"Mouais. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très bavard. Enfin bon, pendant que j'y suis..."

Il enleva l'épine du pied, et le loup lui dit : "Merci beaucoup. C'était vraiment très douloureux. En remerciement, je vais te donner un de mes poils. Si tu t'écries "A moi, le loup !", tu prendras mon apparence, qui, sans vouloir me vanter, est puissante et rapide."

Terreur remercia, et s'en alla, pensif.

Soudain il s'écria : "Regarde, bonne fée, cet arbre a une hache plantée dans son tronc ! Ne devrais-je pas aller la retirer pour qu'il puisse guérir ?!"

"Euh, oui, oui, c'est très bien..." murmura la fée, qui n'y avait pas pensé.

Terreur s'exécuta. L'arbre ne lui offrit rien du tout. Pas que ce fut surprenant. C'était ce qui arrivait, en général, dans ces circonstances. Il fit encore quelques pas, la fée sur son épaule, en silence.

"Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais utilisé ce prétexte alors que tu avais juste envie de récupérer une hache qui ne t'appartenait pas ?" demanda soudain la fée, soupçonneuse.

Terreur fit un étrange bruit étouffé qui aurait pu être un reniflement de protestation. Ou un ricanement, peut-être.


	5. Un premier pointeur

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une ville. L'amosphère y était sombre. Les gens semblaient marcher péniblement.

"Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a un problème dans cette ville !" s'exclama Terreur avec bonne humeur. "Voilà qui me permettra peut-être bien de faire mes preuves en tant que héros ! Ha ha, au temps pour toi avec ta patience et tes vingt-et-un ans !"

C'était lui qui avait mentionné les vingt-et-un ans, mais la bonne fée avait probablement eu un long et sévère entrainement en Bien, car elle ne le lui fit pas remarquer.

Il aborda la première personne qui passait dans la rue. "He ! Pourquoi vous êtes si triste ?"

La jeune fille le toisa, sembla hésiter, finit par lui lancer un regard noir "Non, je n'ai aucune intention de me laisser consoler !"

"Ne l'écrabouille pas à coups de hache !" lança très rapidement la bonne fée.

Terreur devait reconnaître que parfois, elle était de bon conseil. Il avait failli oublier, ce qui aurait tout fichu par terre.

"Je te conseille plutôt", continua-t-elle avec bonne humeur, "de regarder les gens. Chercher qui pourrait être disposé à parler, à raconter une bonne histoire. Comme cela, tout se règlera à la fois à ton avantage et au sien."

"C'est une des Règles des Gentils Héroïques." continua Terreur, caricaturant les accents aigus de la fée. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'on gagne quelque chose que les autres doivent perdre. Tout peut finir bien pour tout le monde." Il reprit sa voix normale. "Parfois, je me demande ce que je fais là. Il faut que j'aie vraiment envie de ne pas me faire tuer par le premier prince qui passe."

Mais il suivit quand même ses conseils, et avisa un aubergiste qui avait l'air bavard. Ou fou. En tout cas, il se parlait à lui-même.

Il commanda une bière et s'enquit de ce qui se passait dans la ville, pour rendre tout le monde si malheureux.

"Ah, mon pôvre jeune homme, si vous saviez !"

Si je savais, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour y remédier, pensa Terreur. Alors, accouche.

En un discours interminable ponctué d'accent local et de digressions interminables, l'aubergiste lui raconta comment un cruel homme-lézard, qui vivait au château voisin, avait demandé qu'on lui livre la princesse en mariage.

"Et le roi n'a pas pu, vous savez, refuser ?"

"Helas, dans ce cas, il ravagerait le pays ! Il est puissant et violent, sans même mentionner riche."

"Ah. Mais s'il est puissant et riche, pourquoi il n'a pas essayé de faire sa cour normalement ? Vous savez, envoyer des cadeaux, proposer une alliance, tout ça..."

"Mais le roi n'aurait jamais accepté, et la princesse encore moins ! C'est un homme-lézard !"

"Et alors ?"

"Ils sont verts ! Avec des écailles ! Et des dents pointues !"

"Bah oui, je sais. J'en ai vu quelques-uns passer chez ma mère, de temps en temps. Mais à part ça, ils sont, vous savez, pas trop mal. Qui a décidé que le rose pâle était une plus jolie couleur que le vert, de toute façon ?"

"Ou le noir, ou le jaune." reprit la fée. Puis elle sursauta, coupable de s'être laissée ridiculement emporter. "Mais arrête de faire ça ! Tu vas l'énerver, tu sors complètement du cadre réglementaire !" Elle décida plutôt de flatter ses bas instincts. "Et si tu demandais s'il y a une récompense ?"

"Mais vous avez raison," commenta Terreur avec bonne grâce, "enlever les filles, ça ne se fait pas ! Je me demande pourquoi personne n'est encore allé le tuer pour sauver la princesse, d'ailleurs."

"Ah, certains ont essayé ! Mais le château est gardé par des hommes d'armes expérimentés et des bêtes féroces ! Ils sont tous morts. Pourtant, le roi a promis la main de sa fille et la moitié de son royaume à celui qui la sauvera !"

"La main de sa fille ? Tout à l'heure, il était super-regardant quant à son mariage, et maintenant, il la donne au premier qui passe ? Et si c'était un autre homme-lézard ? Ou pire ? Il ferait comment ?"

La sympathie dans le regard de l'aubergiste, tout jovial qu'il soit, commençait à s'épuiser doucement.

"Bon," reprit Terreur en hâte, pour calmer le jeu, "au moins ce ne sera pas un kidnappeur ! Ca se défend ! Et de toute façon, avec un peu de chance, je sauverai la princesse, et comme ça, il n'y aura aucun problème de ce genre !"

L'aubergiste lui souhaita bon courage et bonne chance.

Le coeur semblait ne pas vraiment y être.


	6. Sur le bon chemin

Comme il n'avait pas vraiment confiance dans les élucubrations d'un vieux gâteux, Terreur se rendit au palais royal pour vérifier que tout ceci avait un fond de vérité. Il obtint rapidement confirmation au guichet, avec en bonus un plan hâtivement dessiné sur comment trouver le château de l'homme-lézard.

On lui proposa même, en apprenant son intention de quête héroïque, une entrevue avec le roi, qui lui souhaiterait officiellement bonne chance. Mais Terreur répondit qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il aurait tout le temps de lui parler au retour.

Apparemment, ce mépris des pertes de temps rituelles lui valut de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Les gens pouvaient être stupides, parfois.

"Tu aurais peut-être pu faire connaissance avec ton futur beau-père !" essaya d'expliquer la bonne fée. "Après tout, si tu réussis, vous passerez beaucoup de temps ensemble, dans le futur !"

"He, j'ai trouvé une quête héroïque, et c'est bien, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé si je voulais épouser la princesse ! Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle n'est pas moche et stupide ?"

"Si c'était le cas, pourquoi l'homme-lézard aurait-il voulu l'épouser de force ?"

"Bon. J'admets. Mais même, rien ne me dit que ça va bien se passer entre nous. J'espère bien que si je reviens victorieux, il ne me fera pas d'histoires si je ne suis pas son planning familial."

"L'amour peut jaillir aux temps et aux lieux les plus inattendus." dit la bonne fée avec un sourire.

Terreur la regarda d'un oeil mauvais. "Toi, si tu utilises un philtre d'amour ou n'importe quel sort du même genre sur moi, je t'explose la gueule à coups de hache."

"Pas du tout ! Je suis là juste pour te conseiller ! Je me contentais d'énoncer une vérité générale !"

Terreur se demanda comment on pouvait avoir l'air si fier de soi en disant, en résumé, qu'on avait l'intention de ne rien faire et de dire des banalités. Il y avait vraiment certaines particularités des Gentils qu'il n'avait pas fini de comprendre.

Il finit par arriver au point qui, sur sa carte, était marqué d'une croix rouge et de la mention "Il Est Ici." Et justement, la forêt devenait plus clairsemée et laissait entrevoir un château.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée, formée d'un pont-levis qui passait sur un fossé à l'aspect particulièrement déplaisant. Comme si les eaux avaient atteint un niveau de noir et de gluant qui sous-entendait qu'elles avaient quelque chose à cacher. Quelque chose qui pouvait être, justement, gluant.

Quatre gardes lourdement armés gardaient le pont. Deux autres faisaient des rondes régulières.

Terreur se sentait parfaitement capable d'arriver, armé de sa hache, et de tous les défier tour à tour. Ou de les défier en même temps, comme il craignait que ce fut nécessaire. Enfin, disons qu'il s'en sentait presque capable.

Mais cela aurait été attirer l'attention de façon inutile, n'est-ce pas ? Pour probablement s'en tirer avec une blessure.

Aussi, Terreur préféra prendre la petite plume dans son mouchoir.

"A moi, petite colombe !" Et personne ne fit attention à l'oiseau blanc qui s'envola de la forêt, passa au-dessus des chemins de ronde pour arriver dans la cour.

"Si tu restes avec moi, je vais me voir comme le bec au milieu de la figure !" s'exclama Terreur. Sa forme commençait à influencer son esprit, apparemment. Bientôt, il allait manger des vers de terre avec délices ? Beurk. Ou autre chose si les colombes ne mangeaient pas de vers, il n'avait jamais aimé la biologie.

"Je suis invisible aux autres yeux que les tiens !" s'exclama la fée.

"Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Tu n'aurais pas pu aller espionner à ma place, pour que je puisse faire un plan en connaissance de cause !"

"Je ne peux pas faire ton travail à ta place ! Juste te conseiller !"

"Si tu continues comme ça, je risque de supposer que tu n'es qu'une illusion émanant de mon esprit rendu malade par une malédiction maternelle !"

La fée prit un petit air pincé que Terreur jugea quelque peu déplaisant. C'était son travail à lui, d'être malpoli !

Il se percha sur des arbres divers et variés, fit semblant de roucouler, fit semblant de se cogner au plafond, et en règle générale, quand quelqu'un le regardait, n'importe quoi qui pouvait détourner les soupçons en le faisant passer pour un oiseau débile profond.

Ni dans les cours ni dans les couloirs ni en tournant autour des fenêtres il ne trouva la moindre trace de la princesse.

Par contre, dans une grande chambre luxueuse, il trouva sans peine l'homme-lézard.

La description du job était de le tuer pour sauver la princesse, après tout, pas le contraire. Et puis, ce serait certainement plus simple s'il n'avait pas une aristocrate dans les jambes.


	7. Revers de fortune

Si Terreur reprit sa forme humaine à plusieurs mètres de l'homme-lézard, ce n'est pas, comme on aurait pu le croire, par esprit chevaleresque, parce qu'il estimait déloyal de frapper dans le dos un ennemi qui n'a même pas été averti de votre présence. Ni même parce qu'il avait l'intention de lancer une réplique astucieuse avant de le tuer, par amour de la classe.

Non, c'est juste parce que les griffes et les dents de l'homme-lézard étaient pointues, sa langue longue et préhensile, et que Terreur n'aurait pas parié qu'il ne mange pas de colombes au petit déjeuner. Ce qui aurait quand même mérité le prix de la mort stupide.

Il commençait à entrevoir pourquoi les Gentils gagnaient souvent. Même si, bien sûr, on pouvait très bien s'en tirer avec un peu d'intelligence à la base, pour imiter leurs habitudes les moins stupides.

Il se retransforma donc, et se demanda si "bonjour" ou "tu vas mourir, reptile" était la forme de politesse la plus adaptée. En levant sa hache, parce qu'il ne fallait pas gacher un temps précieux pour des questions de mise en scène.

D'ailleurs, son adversaire devait partager cette opinion. Il le vit clairement se transformer, et au lieu de reculer ou de se préparer au combat, avec une expression d'ennui poli, il tira un cordon de sonnette.

Ce ne furent pas des gardes armés ni même d'accortes soubrettes qui accoururent à cet appel, mais un pan de mur entier qui se souleva, laissant échapper une horde de bêtes féroces qui se jetèrent sur lui, chiens, lions, aigles, et même un raton laveur.

Terreur commença à les découper méthodiquement en morceaux à la hache, jusqu'à ce qu'un singe particulièrement remonté la lui arrache des mains.

A l'instant même où un tigre sauvage se présentait devant lui.

Oops.

"A moi, le loup" cria Terreur. Et, autant selon son jugement, un loup n'aurait eu aucune chance devant ces créatures, autant sa nouvelle apparence et son odeur lui permirent de se perdre dans la masse. Ce fut avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il se rangea dans un coin, regarda les créatures se battre entre elles, allongeant parfois un coup de dents au pauvre louzeur qui passait par là.

Aussi, guettant le singe à la hache.

Quand il le vit enfin tomber, il se réengagea dans la mêlée qui perdait en volume à vue d'oeil, s'empara de sa hache, et se débrouilla pour se cacher derrière un éléphant pour reprendre sa forme humaine.

Enfin, rapide comme l'éclair, ou au moins pas trop éloigné mais on ne va pas trop chipoter quand il s'agit de faire classe, il se jeta sur l'homme-lézard, qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter.

La lame rebondit sur sa peau.

Terreur savait que c'était censé être solide, en plus de vert. Il n'était pas totalement stupide. Il avait déjà vu des hommes-lézards.

Il ne savait juste pas que c'était censé l'être _à ce point_.

L'adversaire de Terreur semblait troublé par l'attaque, pourtant. Peut-être sonné. Peut-être pour lui était-ce l'équivalent d'un coup sur la tête avec un poële à frire. Il recula. Terreur avança du même nombre de pas.

Alors une trappe s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, exactement au moment où l'homme-lézard venait de tirer un nouveau cordon de sonnette. Elle se referma aussitôt sur lui, bien sûr, mais Terreur eut le temps d'apercevoir en contrebas des pieux très pointus et probablement empoisonnés, ornés de quelques cadavres en état de décomposition plus ou moins avancé.

Heureusement, il avait l'esprit rapide. Et ce fut une petite fourmi qui se retrouva au fond de la trappe, à murmurer entre son absence de dents "Il est bon, le salaud."

Il n'y avait aucune amertume dans ces paroles. D'abord, parce qu'il savait apprécier honnêtement le talent. Bon, peut-être pas quand il perdait. Mais en l'occurence, il savait que ce n'était que partie remise. Il allait gagner à la fin ! Il était le Gentil, après tout !

Et, plus important, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser écraser par qui que ce soit.


	8. Elargir ses points de vue

La bonne fée avait eu l'amabilité de tomber dans le trou avec lui, et d'éclairer les lieux.

Il ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Il était presque certain qu'elle aurait pu disparaître, en conformité avec ses principes de ne pas aider matériellement.

Au moins, il était certain qu'elle existait.

Ou alors, c'étaient ses nouveaux sens de fourmis qui se manifestaient de cette façon ?

Bon, il était temps d'arrêter la paranoïa et de trouver une sortie. Heureusement, il y en avait beaucoup plus de taillées pour une fourmi que, disons, pour un éléphant. Ou un loup. Ou un adolescent déjà bien formé.

Il rampa dans un conduit d'évacuation de sang de taille plus que royale, et se retrouva assez facilement dans les couloirs du château.

C'était toujours une question de ne pas se faire écraser, mais au sens propre. Enfin, en rampant bien contre les murs...

Plutôt que de chercher une sortie, il préféra arpenter tous les couloirs qui lui avaient été inaccessibles en tant que colombe. Après tout, peut-être au dernier sous-sol, y avait-il une salle des trésors dans laquelle un objet était surmonté, en lettres cligotantes, de l'inscription "ma seule faiblesse" ? C'était bien une coutume de méchant ! Bon, OK, peut-être pas de celui-là. D'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas dire que Terreur fût un cas d'école de gentil non plus.

Pas de salle des trésors en vue... mais tiens, n'était-ce pas une rangée de cachots ? Et si il pouvait y trouver certains camarades d'aventures, voire la princesse elle-même ?

La plus grande partie des cellules étaient vides. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la politique de la maison de garder ses ennemis vivants. Mais effectivement, dans l'une d'entre elles, et on pouvait reconnaître que c'était la moins sale et la plus spacieuse, se trouvait une très jolie jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs, à la taille fine, aux yeux de flamme.

Cela avait toutes les chances d'être la princesse. Ou bien un piège. Après quelques instants, Terreur jugea que la façon la plus simple de le savoir était de demander - et d'espérer qu'elle n'avait pas la phobie des insectes.

Il toussota, pour tester son absence de cordes vocales. Il arrivait effectivement à parler. Pour une fourmi, c'était assez absurde, mais d'un autre côté, celle qui lui avait donné ce don lui avait parlé, aussi une impossibilité à ce niveau aurait-elle été très frustrante.

"Princesse !" essaya-t-il d'appeler discrètement.

Il dut s'approcher encore. "Princesse !"

"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air méfiant. "Qui êtes-vous et où vous trouvez-vous ?"

"Je suis dans un coin de la cellule, transformé en fourmi ! Je suis venu vous délivrer !"

"Oh !" La princesse tenta de contenir son excitation. "Mon ravisseur me fait souvent la liste des gens qui sont morts en essayant de me sauver. Vous êtes le premier à arriver jusqu'à moi ! Vivant, je veux dire. Et par magie, en plus ! Quel est votre plan ?"

C'était une très bonne question, et le fait que Terreur n'y ait pas de réponse ne le mettait pas à son avantage.

Il tenta de faire passer son hésitation pour un ton posé. Echoua.

"Je n'ai pas encore décidé, je pensais que vous pouviez peut-être ai... que vous aviez peut-être votre mot à dire."

"Oh. Alors expliquez-moi tout depuis le début. Vos forces, vos faiblesses, comment vous êtes arrivé là."

Terreur omit ses origines familiales - pourquoi ne pas commencer à la création du monde, pendant qu'on y était ? - mais parla de la bonne fée, des animaux qui l'avaient aidé, et aussi de certains points plus désagréables comme les notions avancées de sécurité de l'homme-lézard, ainsi que la solidité de sa peau.

"Je pourrais peut-être vous faire évader, plutôt que d'essayer de le tuer ?" suggéra-t-il.

"Il retournerait chez mon père me redemander. Même s'il ne m'y trouvait pas, il dévasterait le pays quand même, ce qui est justement ce que je cherchais à éviter en venant ici. De plus, comment faire ? Les barreaux sont solides, et le garde au bout du couloir préfère les vieilles."

Terreur la regarda d'un air d'incompréhension.

"Je n'ai pas essayé ! Il me l'a dit pour m'en décourager, justement ! Non, la seule solution est qu'un héros le tue."

"Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ? Je veux dire, vous êtes censée l'épouser, donc l'approcher dans l'intimité. Peut-être pourrait-on, par surprise, le balancer dans sa propre fosse à pieux, ou quelque chose du genre. Du poison dans les yeux, peut-être ? Ou les oreilles, peut-être, c'est plus traditionnel. On en fait de très bons. Je peux peut-être vous trouver ça." Il évita de se demander ce qui se passerait s'il rentrait chez sa mère pour consulter quelques bouquins.

"Vous voulez que je l'épouse ! Quelle horreur ! Comment peut-on souiller ainsi les liens sacrés du mariage !"

"Bah, il me semble qu'en voulant vous obliger c'est lui qui a commencé. Et puis, si vous êtes veuve, ça n'est plus gênant..."

"Mais tuer son mari est un horrible crime !"

"Vous pouvez aussi essayer de l'approcher avant la mariage, vous savez, sous le prétexte de faire connaissance."

"Vous me demandez de me prostituer !"

"Et vous me demandez d'assassiner quelqu'un... Pas que ça soit infaisable, mais..."

"Justement ! On donne toujours aux filles les rôles apparemment subalternes, qui en fait sont bien plus difficiles que tout le reste. Si j'avais votre force - enfin, celle de votre forme humaine, je veux supposer que vous n'êtes pas totalement malingre - je me battrais. Est-ce que vous, à ma place, vous iriez séduire un homme-lézard ?! Mentir, vous comporter comme une traînée..."

"S'il faut ce qu'il faut, pourquoi pas ? ... reconnaissez que ça donne un avantage !"

"Ah, c'est comme ça !" La princesse, furieuse, fixa un point situé au-dessus de Terreur. "Bonne fée, puis-je et dois-je être reconnaissante à ce jeune homme - cette jeune fourmi - d'avoir essayé de me sauver ?"

Elle avait mal visé. La bonne fée était plus à droite. Avant que Terreur ait le temps de la railler pour cela, cependant, la bonne fée répondit.

"Bien sûr, mon enfant. La reconnaissance est toujours un sentiment noble."

C'était assez stupide de sa part de parler alors que Terreur était le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

Ceci dit, elle devait s'en rendre compte, puisqu'elle considéra le jeune homme transformé en fourmi avec une compassion juste un peu condescendante : "Comptes-tu transmettre le message, ou attendre le déluge ?"

Terreur choisit la première solution, non par faiblesse de caractère, mais parce qu'il préférait limiter au maximum le nombre de filles en furie autour de lui.

"C'est parfait !" s'exclama la princesse. "Aussi, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas quand c'est moi qui le fais ! Pour te remercier, je vais te donner un de mes cheveux, et si tu t'exclames "à moi, princesse !" tu prendras ma forme. Cela ne peut servir qu'une seule fois !"

Terreur demeura interdit. Puis recolla les morceaux.

"Vous avez beau être la princesse, il n'y a aucun cas pour que vous puissiez me demander d'aller séduire votre futur mari à votre place !"

"Oh non. Je peux juste constater que quand vous proclamiez qu'à ma place, vous en seriez capable, c'était du vent."

"Ca ne va pas marcher." essaya-t-il de protester. "Vous n'êtes pas un animal."

"Ca pourrait marcher." dit la bonne fée d'un ton sans réplique.

Terreur n'aurait pas cru qu'une phrase si optimiste puisse avoir des implications si déplaisantes.


	9. Choix déterminant

Le jeune homme examina ses choix.

En gros, il pouvait soit être humilié parce qu'il s'était fait complètement manipuler par la princesse prisonnière et se retrouver embringué dans une affaire de meurtre sur l'oreiller.

Soit rentrer chez lui sous forme de fourmi, abandonner cette quête, et probablement tout espoir de récupérer la moitié du royaume et de devenir un Gentil Héroïque. Sans compter qu'il se ferait également humilier auprès de la bonne fée en passant pour un lâche. Et peut-être même qu'il en serait un tout petit peu un.

Le premier plan impliquait de frapper un aversaire dans le dos ou pire, mais ça, ce n'était pas pareil ! Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, c'était du bon sens ! Surtout quand on avait tenté l'approche directe et qu'elle ne marchait pas !

Bon, à la réflexion, le premier semblait meilleur. Il ne restait plus que quelques détails pratiques à régler.

Terreur commença par le soupir ostensible de celui qui doit s'occuper de tout. C'était sa vengeance personnelle. Ou plutôt, le début de sa vengeance, parce que sinon, ça aurait été un rien minable.

"OK. Pour prendre votre place, je vais me faire surprendre à un autre étage pas loin. Je vais avoir l'espoir que personne ne viendra vérifier ce qui se passe ici. Pour éviter le pire, allongez-vous par terre et faites semblant d'être un tas d'ordures. Dans cette obscurité, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué."

La détestable princesse ne se vexa même pas, ce qui était pourtant le but poursuivi. Elle se contenta de murmurer "Bonne chance, courageux étranger !"

C'était probablement de l'ironie, mais bien cachée, il fallait le noter.

Toujours sous sa forme de fourmi, Terreur tenta de trouver un endroit tranquille pour se retransformer. Et peut-être aussi se livrer à quelques préparatifs...

Il put avoir une évaluation supplémentaire de la sécurité du chateau : exactement quatorze secondes après avoir coupé à coup de hache la corde qui maintenait une des portes en position fermée, les gardes accoururent et l'encerclèrent.

Heureusement, il avait eu le temps d'invoquer la princesse et de se transformer en frêle jeune fille. Ce qui, de surcroit, avait dissimulé sa hache et son inventaire en même temps que ses muscles et ses parties privées. Tant mieux. On ne pourrait pas les lui enlever, et quand il se retransformerait, tout serait accessible. En même temps, il avait déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de la constater. Une fourmi a beau pouvoir porter des centaines de fois son poids, ça ne s'approche toujours pas de la force nécessaire pour une grande hache.

"Comment a-t-elle réussi à s'enfuir de sa prison !?" s'exclama un des gardes.

Tenant pour des raisons évidentes à éviter une enquête, Terreur prit le ton le plus princier-avec-autorité-irréfutable qu'il pouvait imaginer, et s'exclama "Qui a dit que je m'enfuyais ?!"

Les gardes le considérèrent d'un oeil soupçonneux.

"Votre Maître m'a dit que je devrais le prévenir dès que j'avais changé d'avis ! J'ai fini par me résigner au mariage, et je vais le retrouver dans l'appartement luxueux qu'il m'a promis !"

Terreur n'était pas sûr du tout que l'homme-lézard avait proposé ce genre de marché, mais après tout, les gardes n'avaient pas de raison d'être au courant, n'est-ce pas ? C'était sa vie privée ! A sa place, Terreur n'aurait pas raconté ça à n'importe quel garde, en tout cas.

Il devait avoir gagné le concours d'intelligence (le contraire aurait été la louze ultime) car les gardes le menèrent en effet à nouveau jusqu'à la chambre de l'homme-lézard.


	10. Un entretien important

Terreur avala sa salive.

C'était très certainement peu sain de sa part de soupçonner chez son adversaire une intelligence supérieure à la sienne. Cela pouvait indiquer un début de complexe d'infériorité, de syndrome de la persécution, ou pire. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il craignait de se faire griller à tout instant.

"Bon !" s'exclama-t-il, s'efforçant d'imiter le ton décidé et un rien agressif de la jeune fille qu'il venait de rencontrer. "Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez ! Marions-nous, et ce sera fini !"

"Les gens ont plus tendance à considérer cela comme un début." fit remarquer l'homme-lézard, avec une certaine justesse, il fallait le dire.

"Disons la fin de ce séjour dans le cachot. La vie conjugale avec vous sera moins pire..." Il le regarda, haussant un sourcil interrogateur et un rien méprisant "J'espère."

L'homme-lézard sourit. "Je crois vraiment avoir fait le bon choix. J'en viendrais même à espérer que vous ne vous suiciderez pas juste après le mariage. Bien sûr, j'hériterais quand même de votre royaume, mais ça serait contrariant."

"J'aurais supposé qu'on me refuserait l'accès aux objets pointus pour d'autres raisons."

"Même pas, je suis invulnérable aux armes. Et à la plupart des autres choses. Mais même s'il y avait une exception, je ne vous la dirais pas, bien sûr. Un accident est si vite arrivé !"

"Bien sûr. Nous pouvons peut-être même avoir des conversations plus agréables que les moyens de nous entretuer !"

"J'aime quand vous êtes dans cet état d'esprit ! Prendrez-vous un verre de vin ? Je vous promets que je ne l'ai pas empoisonné."

"Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une ; je préfèrerais que vous buviez avec moi."

Le temps passa, les verres d'alcool aussi. La discussion devint plus animée.

"Et je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas bien. Le château. Les razzias. Le mariage forcé. Tout ça. Même si j'ai mon mot à redire pour la dernière partie." Terreur était tellement bourré qu'il avait failli faire une erreur grossière. Heureusement, l'homme-lézard était à peu près dans le même état. "Mais ça n'a rien de moderne. Vous voyez, tout cet argent, vous l'auriez déposé en bourse au lieu d'acheter des armes ? Vous vous seriez fait plus de fric encore ! Et mon père n'aurait même pas fait toutes ces histoires pour engager des aventuriers pour aller me sauver, non !"

L'homme-lézard hoqueta : "Je suis attaché à la tradition ! C'est ce que faisaient mon père et le père de mon père !"

"Et où sont-ils maintenant ?"

"J'ai conspiré contre mon père, et je l'ai fait assassiner. Il était très fier de moi !"

"Je préfèrerais quand même carrément pour mes enfants une éducation plus moderne ! Tout le monde n'aime pas découvrir que son destin est tout tracé, tu tueras ton père, enlèveras des princesses, etc. Il faut les ouvrir aux multiples possibilités de la vie ! Encore un peu de vin ?"

"Volontiers. Personnellement, je considérerais que ce serait trahir mon père que de ne pas élever mes enfants comme j'ai été élevé."

"Et monter un complot pour l'assassiner, ce n'était pas le trahir ?"

"Pas autant."

La soirée passa, assez agréable à tout bien considérer, alternant des activités très diverses qu'il n'est pas la peine de décrire dans les détails, jusqu'à ce que Terreur considère que l'homme-lézard était assez épuisé. Pas qu'il se sentît très frais lui-même, mais la surprise allait l'avantager. Il espérait.

Passant derrière l'homme-lézard, il reprit son apparence habituelle.

Ainsi que son équipement.

Il passa la corde qu'il avait volée quelque part autour des bras et du torse de son adversaire, et serra très fort.

Il y eut une brève lutte. Mais l'homme-lézard, tout indestructible qu'il fût, n'était que fort à la baston, et Terreur était quelques niveaux au-delà de cela. En quelques minutes seulement, il était entièrement ligoté.

"Ainsi, ce n'a jamais été la princesse." constata l'homme-lézard d'un ton décontracté. "C'est bien dommage. Bien, comment comptez-vous essayer de me tuer, maintenant ?"

"Pourquoi je devrais le faire ? Je suis à peu près certain que vos gardes sont payés pour tuer celui qui vous tue, et pas pour lui obéir."

"C'est assez juste."

"Vous auriez pu me le dire en premier lieu, d'ailleurs."

"C'est plus amusant quand c'est une surprise. C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit. Mais nous en revenons à la question : que comptez-vous faire ?"

"J'ai plusieurs choses en projet." répondit Terreur, s'efforçant d'imiter le ton décontracté qu'utilisait son adversaire. Cela avait sa classe, après tout.

Il sortit de son mouchoir la plume de colombe.

"Tu l'as déjà utilisée." fit remarquer la bonne fée, qui avait été là pendant tout le temps, quoique se voilant la face souvent. "Elle n'est plus magique."

"Et si j'ai besoin d'une plume non-magique ?"

"Même, je suis à peu près certaine que ce n'est pas conforme aux règles !"

Envoyant balader les règles, la bienséance, son sens de la classe, et quelques autres bagages inutiles et de toute façon plus lourds qu'une plume, Terreur se pencha vers l'homme-lézard et commença à lui chatouiller les narines.

Les contractions nerveuses devinrent assez rapidement crise de fou rire, puis de gémissements.

C'était peu dire que Terreur se sentait très satisfait de lui-même.


	11. Le goût de la réussite

Les ordres d'arrêter tout de suite furent suivis de tentative de marchandage. Pas de supplications, néanmoins. Terreur ne pouvait qu'apprécier un tel sens de la dignité. Et chatouiller plus fort.

Enfin, il finit par s'en lasser et accepta de marchander un peu.

"Je vais rédiger un document qui demande qu'on nous donne des chevaux, à toi, à moi, et à la princesse, pour aller faire un tour en forêt, et tu vas le signer !"

L'homme-lézard approuva. Une de ses mains était suffisamment libre pour cette activité, même si heureusement le bras qui lui était attaché ne pouvait pas en dire autant, et pas seulement à cause de l'absence chronique de bouche qu'ont les bras...

Hum.

Terreur observa la signature, sortit le double de la lettre qu'il avait déjà préparé.

"L'autre signature !"

"Quoi ?" demanda l'homme-lézard.

"Tu sais, celle qui veut dire "j'approuve le contenu de ce message" et pas "abattez immédiatement le porteur". Et non, personne ne me l'a dit. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir cerné un peu ta personnalité."

"Tu es bon, salaud !" s'exclama l'homme-lézard avec une voix presque joyeuse. Mais c'était peut-être un effet secondaire de ne plus se faire chatouiller.

Cela n'empêcha pas Terreur de se sentir un peu inquiet et d'avoir la main sur la poignée de sa hache alors qu'il montrait le message à quelqu'un qui ressemblait à un garde en chef et qui n'avait pas été impliqué dans sa précédente arrestation. Il aurait peut-être trouvé surprenant de voir la princesse revenue dans son cachot.

Mais rien de déplaisant ne se passa. Et très bientôt, ils chevauchèrent vers le palais du roi, la princesse sur son cheval, l'homme-lézard devant Terreur, sur la même monture - il était attaché, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent - et la bonne fée frétillant lumineusement derrière.

"Tu vois !" s'exclamait-elle. "Tu as gagné ! En suivant le chemin du bien ! C'est une grande victoire !"

Le chemin du bien était parfois légèrement caillouteux, pensa Terreur, mais si cela menait à des succès brillants, il pouvait faire avec.

Bien sûr, tous les gardes s'écartèrent sans rien vérifier en constatant que la princesse était de retour, semblait en bonne santé et même de bonne humeur. Terreur nota que s'il avait voulu assassiner le roi, un cheveu de la princesse employé à se faire passer pour elle aurait suffi. Mais peut-être que seuls les gentils pouvaient profiter de cette magie de la reconnaissance ?

Le roi les reçut dans la grande salle d'audience, au milieu de toutes les décorations kitsch. Terreur comprit pourquoi on leur avait fait emprunter des détours si compliqués : on avait eu le temps de faire venir un grand nombre de gens du peuple qui lançaient des hourra, pour l'ambiance.

"C'est moi qui lui ai parlé de l'enlèvement !" s'exclama l'aubergiste.

"Je suis tellement heureux !" s'exclama-t-il. "Il va falloir organiser le mariage, ainsi que l'exécution de ce criminel !"

"Euh..." avança courageusement Terreur - l'étiquette royale était un adversaire plus terrifiant qu'une horde de gardes -, "est-ce que je peux faire une suggestion ?"

"Respectueuse." lui souffla la bonne fée à l'oreille.

"Est-ce que je peux faire une respectueuse suggestion ?"

"Je vous en prie, mon gendre !"

"Déjà, vous êtes sûr que vous voulez tuer celui qui a enlevé la princesse ? Je veux dire, est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas lui accorder votre grâce ?"

Il y eut quelques applaudissements dans la foule.

Quelques huées aussi.

"Hum..." grogna le roi. "Et que ferai-je s'il décide à nouveau de venir nous envahir ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas !" s'exclama Terreur. "J'ai découvert son point faible ! J'en ferai un parchemin que vous mettrez dans le trésor royal, au cas où il s'aviserait de venir à nouveau vous persécuter !"

L'homme-lézard, toujours ligoté et jeté en travers du cheval, eut un frisson d'humiliation, mais Terreur fut probablement le seul à s'en rendre compte. Les applaudissements se firent plus francs.

"Si vous acceptiez ma requête, tout le monde louerait votre générosité !" mentit Terreur.

"Tu assures !" s'exclama la petite fée d'une voix suraiguë.

"Toi aussi, tu le trouves cool, cet homme-lézard ?" demanda Terreur.

"Euh..."

Le public était en train de murmurer que c'était le héros le plus généreux et miséricordieux qu'ils aient jamais vu, à la limite de la sainteté. Bon, s'ils étaient incapables de comprendre les détails de la situation, tant pis pour eux !

"J'accepte !" s'exclama le roi. "Et en ce qui concerne le mariage..."

"C'est l'autre point dont je voulais - respectueusement pareil - vous entetrenir. Je veux dire, je connais à peine votre fille. Et, sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de la brader en cadeau bonus comme ça. Elle accepterait, bien sûr, mais seulement par reconnaissance et par respect. Qui sait si l'année prochaine, elle ne rencontrera pas un jeune homme pour qui son coeur battra avec passion ?"

Et alors, elle serait fichue de conspirer avec lui pour devenir veuve. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas sympa, mais elle ne semblait pas trop stupide à Terreur. Non merci ! C'étaient des Gentils, ils devaient quand même savoir qu'on ne marie pas une fille de force ! Est-ce que ce n'était pas le principe de cette quête, à la base ?

La princesse eut un grand sourire et lui fit un geste de la main de reconnaissance. Le roi, lui, sembla nettement plus déçu.

"Et peut-être même qu'il sera riche !" rajouta Terreur, dans l'espoir de faire pencher la balance. "Enfin, je n'ai rien contre la connaître mieux, elle a l'air très sympathique, mais il ne faudrait pas décider d'avance, quand même."

C'étaient maintenant les femmes de l'assistance qui disaient qu'on n'avait jamais vu un héros plus sensible et intelligent. Les hommes, eux, avaient un avis plus nuancé, incluant quelque part la remarque comme quoi la princesse était quand même super-canon. Ce qui était strictement vrai, mais il n'y avait pas que ça dans la vie !

"En bref, pour l'instant, la moitié du royaume me suffira très bien, merci !"

Le roi se gratta la gorge.

"Le problème, c'est que cela va plus ou moins ensemble. Le but n'est pas de séparer définitivement le royaume en deux..."

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! Moi ça me va totalement de juste le gérer et récupérer les richesses que je crée ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez totalement écrire dans le contrat que ça ne se transmettra pas à mes enfants ! Même si j'en ai, je n'ai pas l'intention de les forcer à marcher sur mes traces. Et s'ils veulent un demi-royaume - ou un royaume entier, ou l'univers - il faudra qu'ils se débrouillent pour les gagner par eux-mêmes !

Il y eut des murmures dans l'assistance.

Puis quelques applaudissements.

Terreur avait l'impression que c'était la princesse qui avait commencé, en cachette, et que les autres s'étaient laissés entraîner comme des moutons, mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer.

L'allégresse n'était pas encore dissipée quand les papiers notariés furent signés. Probablement parce que Terreur avait demandé que cela se passe très vite ; et conformément à ses prédictions, on avait trouvé un homme de loi dans la foule enthousiaste.


	12. Habilitation

Terreur rattrapa l'homme-lézard qui repartait sur son cheval, la queue basse, en passant de préférence par les petits sentiers.

"He !" lança-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" grogna l'homme-lézard.

"Je vais surveiller que tu ne fasses pas trop de conneries. C'est ma copine la bonne fée qui me l'a dit !" Il désigna un point au-dessus de son épaule, qu'apparemment son ancien ennemi ne pouvait pas plus distinguer que n'importe qui.

"J'ai été contraint et forcé de donner ma parole que je ne tuerais personne sur le chemin et que je ne brûlerais même pas de maisons. Ma parole ne te suffit pas, héros ?! Elle a plus de valeur que la tienne !"

"Moi c'est Terreur, au fait. Pas Héros. Ca serait un nom vraiment nul."

"Je dois l'admettre."

Terreur aurait bien aimé recevoir le nom de l'homme-lézard en échange, mais apparemment ça serait pour une autre fois.

"Mais en fait, quand je parlais de conneries, c'est plutôt au niveau économique. On dirait que l'honnêteté - enfin, l'obligation de travailler sur l'économie, ce qui n'est pas forcément lié - t'a rattrapé aussi, si tu ne peux plus dévaster les champs alentour, hein ? Je sais que tu as de l'argent. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de quelques accords commerciaux ? Après tout, avec un château aussi riche que le tien, il y a sûrement plus rentable que le pillage."

L'homme-lézard se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Je croyais que tu venais de faire à ta princesse un grand discours comme quoi tu ne voulais pas imposer ta présence ?"

"Ah, toi, ce n'est pas pareil !" s'exclama Terreur. "Tu es le Méchant. Elle, elle m'a engagé. Envers toi, je n'ai aucune obligation !"

"C'est généreux..." grogna l'homme-lézard.

"En plus, ça fait partie de ta culture, pas vrai ? Tuer son père, imposer sa présence, tout ça ? C'est ce qu'on se disait l'autre soir."

L'homme-lézard eut un petit ricanement.

"Vous savez que tous les gardes sont toujours à mes ordres, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr. J'ai prévu quelques stratégies. Nous les testerons en temps réel."

"En même temps," reprit l'homme-lézard d'un ton tout à fait aimable, "peut-être pouvons-nous avoir des conversations plus agréables que les moyens de nous entretuer ?"

"J'y pensais justement." sourit Terreur. "J'aime cet état d'esprit aussi."


End file.
